Kagome's Departure
by Naruto's Avenger
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight and Inuyasha says things that he doesn't mean, after returning home Kagome finds someone else who knows about the well and falls in love with him, maybe lemons


**The Fight **

Inuyasha had just saved Kagome from a hundred demons and was exhausted when he got back to the group and dropped Kagome on her butt when he landed "Ouch! Can you be gentler next Inuyasha" complained Kagome

"Can you stop getting captured next time Kagome huh is that too hard!" yelled Inuyasha

"And just what are you trying to say then Inuyasha!?" Kagome yelled back

"What I'm trying to say is that you always get captured and I always have to save your sorry ass and we just waste time trying to save you when we should be looking for Naraku, in fact the only reason I save you is because you're the only one who can sense the Sacred Jewel shards but if Kikyo was with us instead of you we would have already killed Naraku and got all the shards. Also all you do is hold us back like when you go home you make us wait, I think I'd be much happier if you were dead already!!!" screamed Inuyasha the stress making him lie all that, Inuyasha's words hurted Kagome more than anything and because it was Inuyasha who said it.

Kagome was in tears but lowered her head so that no one saw them "So (sniff) is that what you think (sniff sniff) then I guess (sniff) I should just (sniff) leave, good bye Sango, Miroku, and Shippo" Kagome said as she went for her bike and rided to the well

Inuyasha had just realized what he had said, jumped in front of Kagome

"Let me leave!!!" Kagome screamed

"No I can't let you, you don't understand I-"

"SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Kagome interrupted Inuyasha which made Inuyasha fall to the ground and make a huge crater and Kagome jumped in the well and into her own time

"Inuyasha how could you? Now Kagome will never come back." Shippo said.

--the present—

Kagome just got to her side of the well and was climbing out and putted sutras on the well so Inuyasha couldn't come into her time (she got them from Kaede) and ran to her house but bumped into a person "Ouch, great another wound" complained Kagome

"Ohh sorry I guess I shouldn't be here, here let me help you" the man held out his hand and Kagome took it

"Hi my name is Hanatoro Yoku, nice to meet you" Hanatoro greeted

"My name is Kagome Higurashi likewise" Kagome greeted.

Hanatoro realized her puffy, red eyes and realized she must have been crying "You look like you were crying mind if I walk you back to your house, because you look exhausted" Hanatoro said

"Sure because I sure can use the help" Kagome said as she took his hand, and she finally got a good look at him he had messy brown hair, warm brown eyes, he wore a dark red shirt, black pants held by a black belt, and a black jacket, Kagome could also see his muscles through his shirt. Then it started Kagome felt warm and safe as they walked to her house "Kagome did you pick him up from the feudal era as well?" Grandpa asked

"Shhhhhh Grandpa (Kagome covers his mouth) he is from this era so keep it down" Kagome whispered

"Grandpa likes to jokes about where people are from, so when he said that are you from the feudal era he really means are you from another country, isn't that right grandpa" Kagome said uncomfortably which made grandpa nod

"Its alright you can tell me about the feudal era Kagome I already knew about it and the well" Hanatoro informed

"So you already knew about it huh?" asked Kagome

"Yeah I did, but I didn't say anything about it after I just came back from there, because I got to study for those dam tests" Hanatoro said while scratching the back of his head

"So Kagome why are you here because I know that we go to the same school but you never return until at least three days before the tests" Hanatoro said which made Kagome remember what Inuyasha said to her and made her shed more tears

"I don't want to talk about it" Kagome said with such anger that it made Hanatoro back away slowly and then grew calm again

"I can understand that you're in pain but if you don't tell me then I wont be able to help you, and right now you look like you sure need help" Hanatoro explained.

Kagome finally gave in after a long silence and decided to tell Hanatoro everything so she left her room and started looking for him, she found him in Sota's room showing Sota his sword

"Hanatoro I decide that I'll tell you so please come with me to my room and you'll know everything" Kagome told Hanatoro

"Alright then, Sota don't hurt yourself with my sword okay" Hanatoro informed as he got up and walked to Kagome

"Okay" Sota said

Kagome and Hanatoro both sat down on Kagome's bed and Kagome explained everything that happened to her today starting from when she was captured to when she returned.

--the feudal era—

Inuyasha was at the well waiting the entire time and couldn't take it anymore so he jumped in the well "Hey look Inuyasha is going to get Kagome back" Shippo said to Sango and Miroku

"Forget it after what Inuyasha said to Kagome I don't think Kagome will ever come back" Sango said

"I agree with you there Sango" Miroku said

Inuyasha reached the bottom of the well he was pushed back by an invisible force out of the well and in front of the rest of the gang "So you couldn't go back to Kagome's time could you?" Miroku asked

"Shut it Miroku" Inuyasha said still on the ground.

A few hours later Inuyasha ran to the tree of ages where he was sealed by Kikyo and released by Kagome Inuyasha started to sit near by the tree and let the tears that he held back fall freely until he couldn't cry more, which was in a few hours he left back to the village with much sadness.

--the present—

Kagome was having the time of her life on her date with Hanatoro first they went to the theatre to see Saw 3 then they headed to the park where they sat on the bench and enjoyed the sites "So what do you think now?" Hanatoro asked

"I think this is the best date I ever been on, and I'm glad I'm with you Hanatoro" Kagome said as she moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips and Hanatoro returned it with equal passion, after a few minutes they broke it

"Mind if I walk you home?" Hanatoro asked

"No not at all" replied Kagome sweetly as she kissed him again.

When they reached Kagome's house Sota opened the door and smiled "So how is my future broth in law and sister doing" Sota said while smiling

"We're doing great Sota, by the way Kagome can I stay here for a while my parents are gone on they're second honeymoon and won't be back until this summer?" Hanatoro asked

"Say yes sister, say yes" Sota encouraged

"Of course you can stay with me, I mean we do go to the same school and all, but on one condition" Kagome said

"Okay what is that condition?" Hanatoro asked

"You can only sleep with me in my bed okay" Kagome said seductively which made Hanatoro blush and made Sota say "Ohhhhhh"

"D-d-d-d-deal" Hanatoro stuttered and they entered the house

"Hey mom guess what Hanatoro is staying with us for a while" Sota said cheerfully as he ran into the kitchen

"That's great" Kagome's mom said smiling

"Indeed I finally get a great grandson in law and he will be staying with us to I must be the happiest grandfather alive" Grandpa said while daydreaming about Kagome's and Hanatoro's wedding, and the children they'll have.

Two months later

--the feudal era—

A giant wolf demon with armor on and four sacred jewel shards lead by Naraku was attacking the gang "Damn it how many jewel shards does this demon have?" Inuyasha said

"Well we would have known if you didn't chase Kagome away" Miroku said

As if on cue a sacred arrow the size of a huge boulder headed straight for the demon and destroyed it, then a black blur dived in and took the jewel shards from the nearly destroyed head and flew away "Long time no see half demon" a deep voice that reminded Inuyasha of Kikyo said

"Kikyo is that you?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around and looked, so did everyone and they saw Kagome with a calm face, her long hair down, the same clothes as Kikyo on, the same bow as Kaede, and a quiver on her back with lots of arrows

"Kagome!" everyone yelled as Inuyasha ran to her only to find that she pulled another arrow from her quiver and pulled the bow string and finally shot the arrow at Inuyasha which took off his left shoulder and part of his chest, and the blood splattered everywhere even on Miroku's, Sango's, and Shippo's faces

"Why did you do that!?!?" Miroku asked

"Because this half demon doesn't deserve to be near me, remember what he said he would happier if I was dead, does that ring a bell?" Kagome said with rage for the memory she had

"But he didn't mean Kagome!" Sango yelled Kagome only ignored her

"Listen you two this isn't your business so stay out of it unless you want to die a slow and painful death" Kagome warned them

Kagome walked slowly to Inuyasha and was going to pull another arrow from her quiver when a hand grabbed hers "Kagome don't this isn't the reason that we came back here and you know the real reason why we're here" Hanatoro said with a serious face wearing a black martial arts pants with a white sash around his waist that holds a katana with it's sheath on

"Fine only because I know you wont stop interfering with my revenge, half demon I'll spare you this time but next time we meet you wont be so lucky and the rest of you it was nice to see you again good bye" Kagome said as she and Hanatoro both turned around and walked away until

"Wait Kagome!" said the badly injured Inuyasha as he tried to stand up

"I see you have the strength to move, well that can all change if you don't rest" Kagome said as she turned around with an emotionless face

"Did I cause you so much pain that now you want to take revenge on me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a sympathetic face

"Half demon my feelings is none of your concern so stay down and shut the fuck up, and I'm pretty sure my arrow that nearly killed you is the answer to your question" Kagome said with venom and this time her and Hanatoro walked away without any delay.


End file.
